


Weave That Spell That Pulls Me Under

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Magic Cock, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tharja's spell to steal Robin from Olivia backfires when she accidentally hits the wrong target, and the person coming to her tent to make love to her all night is a magically deranged Olivia. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Olivia/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Weave That Spell That Pulls Me Under

The moment that Tharja first noticed the way Robin looked at Olivia, she knew she had a problem. All of her efforts to woo the tactician into her arms were about to come apart at the seams if he were to get into a romantic relationship with. Olivia. Tharja had to act, and she had to act quickly, fully understanding the dangers upon her and needing to find some good way to push against it. So she did what any reasonable dark mage with a broken moral compass and the magical capability to weave whatever darkness she wanted: she got crafting a spell.

The result of several days of work was the most potent and most impactful hex that Tharja had ever created, one that would produce multiple powerful effects within the target. First and foremost, a hypnotic trance would overpower the victim at the turn of midnight, fuelled by the transition from one night into the next day and all of the magic that hung in the air at such a moment. The trance would make them fixate on Tharja in particular, fill them with an overbearing need to find and fuck her until she was impregnated. To that end, the hex would also ramp up semen production and grant them superhuman stamina for the purpose of going all night in their hopeless trance.

It wouldn't last forever, but it didn't have to. Robin was a good man, and Tharja knew that once he had impregnated her, he would have to stay with her. He'd do the right thing and leave Olivia so that he could marry Tharja and raise their child. It was all too perfect, a setup that she felt overwhelmingly proud of, totally incapable of calming down from as she wound up her options and prepared for the wild crash awaiting them. At dinner, she cast the hex specifically onto his goblet, afflicting his drink with it so that as he dined, he would be consuming it. The drawn out efforts would avoid him detecting the sudden sensation of being effected by magic, something a mage as strong as him would surely notice. But drawing it out? He may as well have been drinking poison. He'd have no idea.

Tharja returned to her tent and waited until midnight, counting off the moments as she lay in bed, completely naked and spread out in wait for him. Being naked before he arrived meant she'd be primed for him to simply jump in and take her. She was on offer, prepared to let him charge in and take her, and she was prepared to do whatever it took, fondling herself and waiting out his arrival with her hands all over herself, admiring her own body and winding herself up for everything to come. The impatience hanging over her of waiting for him to arrive left her hungry, shaky, desperately waiting out his fixated arrival and the very stroke of midnight.

The hour approached, and with every prepared, shaky rush of hunger and greed, Tharja waited. She could hear footsteps and groans and the waiting embrace of what was surely her man coming to finally take her. The tent flaps opened, and Tharja rose up from her bed to be greeted with the sight of Olivia charging her way forward, her clothes all but torn off and an absolute monster of a cock standing between her legs. "What?" was all Tharja could spit out.

"I need you!" Olivia gasped, charging forward. Her cock was the shape of a human's, but in size, it compared more to a horse or a dragon's in its sheer length and girth. A threatening, primal endowment that moved with the focus of a perfectly shot arrow right toward her lips.

Panic hit Tharja, who realized that something had to have gone wrong. Her hex effected the wrong target, as if Olivia had been the one who drank from the goblet she enchanted instead of Robin. She began to chant in frantic attempts to reverse the hex, but Olivia was closing in too fast, hands grabbing Tharja's hair, and that massive cock head forcing its way past her lips without hesitation, leaving her unable to act or respond to any of this with a shred of sense. It just forced its way down her gullet and began its savage approach.

The hard slams pounded onward, Olivia seizing Tharja by the hair and forcing her to throat her hefty cock, the reckless, brutal struggles she was suddenly on the receiving end of born of such miserable tension and frustration. She was helpless here, her throat stretched by the meaty prick and the pressures built on something as ferocious and as brutal as could be. The only options Tharja had for dealing with all of this commotion and brutality lay in her ability to speak, and without use of her mouth, she couldn't reverse the spell, which was a huge problem when her mouth was full of dick and she couldn't do anything about it.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Olivia moaned, burning in the shaky, hopeless joy of continuing to use her. "Your body is perfect, and you flaunt it in all the ways I wish I had the confidence to!" She was fixated on Tharja, awash in burning love and affection now for the woman whose hex burned through her. There was absolutely nothing normal or sensible about this crushing fire, a mistreatment burning through her with messier, strange explorations into dismay, a passion and a panic that had her full of questions, full of concerns. There was no good way to handle any of it, and unable to do a damn thing about this, she was doomed only to keep falling.

With the horse-sized cock ramming down her gullet, Tharja choked and struggled, audibly losing herself to hopeless panic and gasping fever as she shuddered her way through this mistreatment. She'd never been facefucked like this, never been forced to endure so brutal and so harsh a trip down her throat, and the more that Olivia pushed her limits, the less that Tharja felt capable of acting against any of this. Tharja was on a crash course, her hands failing to push against Olivia's thighs and force her off of her.

The hex turned the victim into an overwhelming, dominant lover. That was what it was supposed to do, but it wasn't supposed to target Olivia. The magic compensated for how Olivia wouldn't have been able to impregnate Tharja by growing her a massive cock to fulfill her task, a huge, overcompensatory monster that would split Tharja open in this night of desperate pleasure. It was a mark of Tharja's incredible magical prowess, but would just as likely be her undoing.

Thick ropes of spit and throat slop clung to the meaty cock each time it pulled back. Every gagging sound Tharja made should have given Olivia pause, but instead it became the harsh spectacle to which all of her brutal fevers continued on. She cared only about breaking her down harder, pushing her to fall further, pushing her to completely lose all sense and hope. Olivia had only one thought in her mind, and as she rammed her newly grown cock down Tharja's gullet, she pursued it without hesitation.

"I'm so lucky to be able to do this! Thank you for bringing me here. I promise, I'll impregnate you and give you the future you want!" The hopeless joy burned brightly through Olivia, continuing its shameless approach and pushing her to continue sinking into hopeless spirals of delight and wat that didn't feel like they could stop. She was stuck here, stumbling into a position of baffled panic built on the overbearing sensation of heat that crept through her. There was no good way for Tharja to handle it, and as she got used harder, orally trashed by Olivia, she felt herself continuing to fall deeper, continuing to stumble into clumsy panic and a confusion that Olivia didn't want to let stop.

Breathing was nearly impossible with a cock plugged down her throat, and Tharja's continued struggles only worsened as pride kept her from actually submitting or complying. She was in a position of pure fever and confusion, the panic pushing harder. She was trying to seal Olivia's man, but instead, Olivia was there, using Tharja, pounding harder into her and pushing her to keep falling, keep struggling. She was the weight of so many feelings and concerns, pressures that continued burning through her, brutalizing her body and leaving her hopeless mess, dizzily falling further and further along. She wished for sense.

Instead, she got cum flooding down her throat, an overwhelming flood of hot cum that coated the lining of her throat and filled her stomach. Tharja couldn't handle it, eyes going cross as she felt the overwhelming volume turn into a heavy meal. All the cum meant for Robin to pump into her womb instead went into her mouth, and even as Olivia pulled back, a few more spurts of that heavy, thick semen clung to her tongue, bringing her a taste that made her brow furrow. This was insanity, and Olivia wanted no part of it.

Even when Olivia's cock withdrew from Tharja's throat, Tharja struggled to gather her breath, ragged and confused. "Stop this," Tharja spat out, trying to gather herself. Focus was difficult when she was out of breath, but she needed focus to lash out with her spell and deal with this issue. "By my cursed hand and by the powers within, I banish th--"

Another interruption. This time, it wasn't a cock forcing its way past her lips, it was a tongue. Olivia threw herself at Tharja, pinning her down onto the bed and starting in on using her as hard and as ferociously as she could. Her hips pushed forward, hands all over Tharja as she tugged her legs up and came in from above, not just moving to fuck Tharja, but mating pressing her down onto the bed, cock sinking deep into the embrace of the ready hole.

Tharja's shrieks of pleasure burned through the kiss, muffled and panicked amid even more pressure. In her trance, Olivia was ready to go all out, smothering Tharja in kisses while ramming every inch of her massive cock right into the dark mage's twat. No hesitation could hold her back. The pleasure was too much, and Olivia found that its excesses only felt better as she threw herself harder into these thrusts. "Your pussy is so tight. It's perfect for me." In her feverish, dizzy surrender, everything burned hotter within Olivia, and she remained fixated on everything she needed to do.

With her legs in the air and a tongue spending most of its time buried in her mouth, Tharja had very few options. A primely, feverish mating press brought her a rush of excitement and fever that she wanted to push against and fight off, but instead she was giving up everything to Olivia, falling further victim to passions and desires that left her unable to think straight. For as reluctant as she was to take on any of this, there was no denying the utter joy of having that massive cock stuffing her hole, pushing her harder and testing the limits of sense and sanity with everything that the brutal fevers provided. She was doomed to keep falling, to keep losing herself to these clumsy of fever. How could Tharja protect against any of this?

Olivia's only goal was to knock Tharja up. She slammed down rougher and faster into her, caring only about breeding the dark mage and satisfying her most desperate and ferocious of wants. She understood only a need to keep going, craving the brilliant fire and passion of throwing herself into pure surrender and greed, abandoning anything resembling normalcy for the sake of exploring further and deeper into pure vulgarity. She held the power in her hand, held all the need and passion she craved. This mess was hers to enjoy, and with everything she did, Olivia reaffirmed her desires and dominated the woman she believed she loved.

Wild touches and squeezes and gropes all over her body brought Tharja a dizzier rush of confused fever, a pressure and panic that she kept falling deeper into. Pushing on with reckless passion and a desire as strong as any emotion inside of her had ever been, Olivia moved with the singular determination and panic needed to keep going, keep fucking. She was prepared to do anything it took to knock Tharja up, compelled by the spell to do whatever it took. She was ready, shameless, throwing everything she had into pure aggression and desire. It was everything she needed.

Tharja did not want to feel good. Not from Olivia. This was the worst outcome for what was pushing her, and she wished for a chance to escape, but these pressures kept hitting, kept escalating messier and stranger through her. Nothing made a lot of sense here, and the more that Tharja felt of this cock dominating her, the less she felt prepared to actually deal with it. She was powerless here, and her struggles continued to drive her mad. This felt good whether she wanted it to or not.

The pressure and the hopeless, greedy grip of her snug inner walls begged around Olivia's cock. The massive shaft provoked primal physical reactions inside of Tharja, and after winding herself up to get fucked, it didn't really matter if she was prepared for this or not, didn't matter how much she would have wanted to find some calm or sense. The pressures just kept sweeping, pushing her further along, driving her deeper into her clutches. It felt a bit too perfect and a bit too senseless, but it kept sweeping through her body, bringing on something powerful and wicked and unstoppably hot.

"I'm going to knock you up," Olivia said with utter pride. "I'm going to make you my wife. We'll be together!" She was hopeless, dizzy, bucking harder on and thrashing against the pressures that she was completely unable to resist. She craved pleasures and desperate fevers beyond sense. Olivia understood only her desires, only a need to keep fucking, and as she explored deeper into these pleasures, everything came together a bit too perfectly. She couldn't handle any of it, couldn't deal with how hotly she craved this. Everything inside of her demanded desperate surrender, and her crash was absolute, the pleasures pushing her that last stretch of senseless bliss over the line.

With a hard slam down of her hips, Olivia buried her cock to the hilt inside of Tharja, stuffing her so full of dick that the poor dark mage couldn't handle all of it. she screamed out in desperate panic, and against all of her desires, she came hard, unraveling with no clear idea what to make of it. She came apart, shaky and helpless and gasping under the wild panic and joy of giving in. It was too much, and she couldn't handle any of it, falling into surrender and a mess of pure heat. Burning desperation hit her hard, hot, too strong to help, and she was doomed.

The cum flooded into Tharja, pushed her over the edge of her own orgasm, and all the reluctance in the world couldn't spare her dignity now. she came undone at the seams, scrambling and struggling as the pleasures tore her apart, and she was perplexed by just how fierce and how powerful these pleasures could be. It was bizarre in ways that had her hooked, had her hungry, and she needed to accept it, giving in to the burning pleasure. She wished for anything else, but that didn't matter as the quivering pressures all overwhelmed her, as her womb flooded with the overbearing amount of cum filling her up.

Quivering, shaky breaths felt like the lowly, pathetic expression of far less strength and will than Tharja wanted to push forward and prove she had. She was dizzy, overwhelmed, a reckless mess adrift in confusion and fever with no good way to argue against what had been done to her. "Please," Tharja whined. It was pathetic and shaky and an expression of just how far she had fallen. "Have mercy."

"But I love you." That was the only answer Olivia was capable of giving, as she pulled off of Tharja and turned her around, rolling her onto her hands and knees before ramming her dick right back into her twat again. She was on the war path, driven by the feverish need to keep pushing, and from behind, she was ready to break her down completely. "I love you so much, and I want to make you feel good while I impregnate you!" She wasn't letting up. She burned with utter need, a focused and desperate show of emotions running wilder and hotter through her as she continued her reckless, brutal indulgence.

Fresh on the heels the last orgasm to rip through her, the overbearing, senseless pushes rocked Tharja even harder. Her body tingled with a pleasure and a passion that left her hotter and more confused, struggling to deal with how hotly all these pleasures hit her. She was stuck trying to make sense of things that all felt too far detached from sense to be normal, overwhelming her with their harsh and sharp expressions of pure greed. There was too much that wanted her fullest attention, demanding that she continue to succumb and lose herself harder. It was overbearing, dizzy expressions of a joy that kept her lost and hopeless and totally incapable of arguing against what burned across her body.

Olivia's every slam forward brought on more and more commotion. Primal impulse and a desire to breed Tharja carried her forward even with a lack of experience, without a direct certainty as to what she was trying to lean into to make sense of this all. she was prepared to keep pushing, seeing these hazy messes through while completely fumbling her way along. The rawest, strangest excesses of pleasure kept pushing Tharja, and acceptance was sure to consume her with how hard Olivia wanted to break her in and use her. There was nothing else to it. Simplicity in surrender.

Tharja's mouth was free now. She didn't have Olivia jamming her tongue down her throat--let alone her cock--and could have started working to undo her hex. But she was far too busy gasping and moaning in reckless, bucking shows of fever and creeping, reluctant acceptance to find that strength. As much as she wished she was able to deal with it all, she simply didn't have the power or the firmness needed to keep from falling further into dismay and panic, the burning passions leaving her unable to deal with things that continued to overwhelm and dominate her, continued to push her deeper into submission. There didn't feel like a shred of sense or calm that could spare her now.

The eclipsing panic and joy of falling further into ecstatic relief was something that wasn't getting any easier. Focus fell further away, and her words weren't coming, shaky expressions of ecstasy and heat furthering her descent into surrender and shame. Every part of Tharja's body burned too brightly, and she was giving in harder, losing her ground and exploring her way into the fumbling essence of guilty joy. She had never felt so good, and sure, that came at an unbelievably steep and overwhelming cost, but it didn't matter in the heat of the moment. all that Tharja understood was how good this felt, and her resistance wore itself down in the face of increasing fever and panic, the desperate truth of this surrender ensuring that all she had left in her was a need to fall.

"I'm going to cum again!" Olivia warned. "I'm so honoured to be here with you. I love you so much, and I'm going to show you!" Her hips bucked harder, racing toward shaky, feverish delight as she worked Tharja over, certain in her desires to keep pushing and knowing that utter joy awaited if only she'd let it consume her. Fortunately, thanks to the hex on her, being consumed by her passions was now the only state she was capable of living in for the moment, bringing a sensation and a passion she was happy to continue falling into. It was all she wanted.

Resistance felt hopeless and confused and like it was slipping further away from Tharja. Self-control was difficult in the face of these overbearing pleasures. She was stuck struggling with the excitements and pressures she was stuck struggling through. As much as she wanted to hold herself back, the eclipsing passions continued to run through her, ruining her thoughts and pushing her to break down. It was excessive and ferocious and completely divorced from sense, pushing her to come part at the seams as she felt these passions break her down completely.

"Cum inside!" Tharja shrieked. Her orgasm struck, and it felt like the collapse of reason, hardly a reluctant expression of panic and joy as her eyes rolled back as she clenched down around the cock pounding into her. Olivia gave her what she wanted, but now, Tharja was ready for it, prepared to fall into the depths of pure delight and smouldering excess with Olivia's hips pounding away at her, breaking her down with a ferocious pressure and joy that came on too strongly to make sense of. The hot eruption of molten jizz helped push the throbbing all across Tharja's body, and she collapsed face-down onto the bed in dizzy, shaky expression of need, but with Olivia pushing up on top of her and fucking her from above, it felt like things were only just getting started.  
***************************  
Folded in half and subject to a strength that she didn't know Olivia had, Tharja received a brutal full nelson anal pounding, her eyes cross and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as her pussy received a bit of a reprieve. Too bad her mind and body continued to shudder and heave and twist under the growing confusions that would not let up on her for a second. "It's so good," she whined, slurring her words as each senseless slam down onto the cock shook her down to her very core. Pleasure and passion kept her dizzy, kept her falling deeper, and Tharja couldn't process anything any longer. Olivia's cock simply broke her down.

"This is the life I want to live!" Olivia gasped. The dancer found her usual confidence issues replaced with the shaky expression of pure desperation, ferocious pleasures pushing her to continue sinking deeper into this mess, and she was just as powerless as Tharja was. There was too much burning through Olivia, and she was focused only on giving up harder, throwing herself into pleasures and passions as senseless as could be. She needed to keep falling, conquered by the desires and the wants that kept sweeping through her. She had been going for so long, an unstoppable passion and greed carrying her harder onward.

Her pussy's 'rest' allowed the hours-used hole to drip with cum. She was a gaping mess, leaking with Olivia's seed and completely overwhelmed. Tharja had never felt better, never felt less capable of handling wild sexual passion. She was in a position of absolute panic and desperation that held onto her, a pressure that didn't want to let up, and within that chaos was something absolutely perfect. It felt a bit too good to deal with, too wild and senseless to be able to deal with, and she was completely lost to it all. It felt too good to make sense of, and within its darkest chaos was precisely what she craved.

"Your ass is perfect, too," Olivia moaned. "I love your body. All of it. You're gorgeous. You're a goddess. I'm so glad you're mine now!" Hysterical and driven by an obsessed, fixated fever on a level even Tharja would have found a bit much--were she capable of processing anything around her, at least--Olivia understood only how badly she wanted to succumb. The magic compromised her thoughts utterly, pushed her into a state where she understood only how badly she wanted more, and the pleasures kept her giving in, deliriously focused only on this hours-long fuck marathon she was ready to fight her way through.

Olivia may have been magically guided and imbued with incredibly stamina, but Tharja hadn't. she struggled harder under the exhausting pressure that kept hitting her, the brutality of this huge, tireless cock leaving her frantic, clumsy, lost to pleasures and frustrations she kept wishing she was able to deal with. There was something hopelessly amiss and desperate here, but the desire to keep going kept Tharja lit up, kept her committed or ready. It was incredible to behold, to feel burning through her, and she felt detached from reality.

"Fuck me however you want," Tharja whined. Her babbling pressures and the complete desperation left her hopelessly unable to think clearly. The burning pressures kept her bizarrely fixated, focused only on the idea of letting herself succumb harder. She felt like she had to take credit for this cock. It was born from her magic. So glorious. So powerful. So ready to fuck her into submission and make her dreams come true. It was pleasure and heat as messy and as overwhelming as could be, and she was prepared to let these take her over the top. She needed it, and she didn't understand how to keep herself from falling further. It was brilliant, wild, too much to take in too many ways.

The lack of thought and mental processing power she felt was only escalating in stranger, more drastic ways. Tharja was hooked on Olivia's massive girlcock, completely submissive now to passions and pressures keeping her falling deeper. It was too much, but she felt so warm, felt so good. Her ass was able to enjoy the hard pounding, guts rearranged by Olivia, who was hung like a horse and ready to use all of it, even if she was simply pounding on with little clear idea of how to act beyond throwing herself into a frenzy of pure need. That was enough for Tharja. That was more than enough to keep her hooked and keep her submissive, falling deeper into reason-eclipsing joys. Neither woman was going to be the same, and Tharja found that she wanted it that way.

Tharja loved the idea that even with her pussy getting ignored, the savage pounding her ass received was harsh enough she crashed into a remarkable orgasm, senseless passion and ecstasy coming on harder, hotter, messier in the state of complete fucking passion and need. She was powerless against all of this now, succumbing to pleasures and needs she didn't understand in the least, and she was committed to giving up fully, breaking down and crashing into a joy like nothing else. It was incredible, dizzy, burning her up with ferocious passion and a delight she couldn't get enough of. This was too much, and the quivering ecstasy of giving in to it was enough to bring Tharja deeper down.

As Olivia buried her cock deep into Tharja's guts and pumped her full of cum, their moans mingled together, twisting passion and desire showing off both women's desperate need to succumb. They were both victims of the hex now, both lost in their own ways to pure pleasure, and nothing but utter joy awaited them as they continued their indulgences.  
*******************************  
"You're amazing," Olivia moaned, hands firm on Tharja's perky ass and wrapped around her back as she sat on the edge of the bed, Tharja straddling the dancer's lap and bouncing wildly atop her. her ample breasts heaved about, constantly offering chances for Olivia to grab at them, and she did, but her ass offered just as much joy, just as much attention. 

This time, it was Tharja who did the kissing. She pushed forward, clumsily pushing against Olivia and indulging in the pleasure and the fever of pure devotion, a pleasure raging through her body that only felt like it was getting more intense as she let her body grow progressive more tired and worn down. The reality of how hard she was falling and how much she had completely lost control of herself wasn't something Tharja had the mental faculties to process. In some weird way, that made it better. She was completely lost in the passions that consumed her, and she had long since gotten over the fact her plans hadn't gone right, focused instead on how good it felt to let these joys break her down.

They went for hours. If Tharja's body could hold out, she'd go for hours more. She burned with the ferocious passion and the delight of letting pleasures continue to rip her apart, tearing her open and bringing her deeper into a state of greedy surrender and clumsy delight that kept her panicked, feverish, needily sinking into a desire to get fucked and used, dominated. There didn't need to be anything else, didn't need to be a singular moment where she experienced anything but the crushing need to keep falling.

"You'll be a mother," Olivia promised, her hips bouncing upward, hands drifting along Tharja's lovely body, tracing up her soft skin, and once more groping at her gorgeous breasts. She couldn't get over them, and as they heaved before her, she couldn't resist indulging. She went lower, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking greedily on it, drawing more moans from Tharja as all these voracious crashes into joy continued to escalate. There was no sense to any of what she wanted to do, but she did it, acting on raw impulse and finding that the pleasures didn't want to let up. She continued to find the satisfaction she needed, continued to find herself in a position where everything simply kept tearing her asunder, ripping through her and bringing with it the most gloriously stubborn of delights.

"I can't wait. Make me a mother so you can't leave!" Tharja knew on some level that there was a great risk of Olivia getting 'back to normal' the way that Robin would, and she needed to bank on being bred to push against that, needed to be certain she could salvage this. That meant letting these pleasures run their course, meant pushing the moment further and further along, singularly focused on the desperate opportunity and excitement she knew she could keep slamming on for more of. There didn't need to be any complexity to it; she'd prey on guilt and indecision. If Olivia remained a shy, nervous woman, she'd be an easy target.

In the heat of the moment, Olivia understood none of it. She threw herself harder into these pleasures, understanding only the need to keep pushing and indulging, throwing everything into greedy and shameless disarray. It felt too good to hold back, and she was eager to keep pushing this frantic escalation, hours deep into fucking Tharja and still finding herself just where she needed to be. It felt like she was right where she needed to be, and all she wanted was to keep fucking Tharja.

"I'm addicted to your cock," Tharja moaned. 'I'm such an amazing mage! My creation!" The inseparable pride she felt in taking this cock of her own workings was something that kept her hopeless, shaky, thrashing about with a desperate mess of desires and heats. She was incapable of fighting off her wildest needs, desire pulsating through her body hotter, harder, inducing pure satisfaction with each slam. She threw herself down onto Olivia's cock without restraint again and again, caring only about how good it felt to get stuffed full of dick and pushed to the limit, and as long as she could keep exploring that, she had no need for anything else. It was all perfect, all waiting for her, and she was right there to be pushed to the limit as she came utterly undone at the seams thanks to the idea of letting this all conquer her. There didn't feel like a shred of sense left.

Even better than Olivia's cock was that moment right before release, that shaky, hazy rush of excitement she felt right at the edge of giving in. The shaky, hopeless joys of her body very nearly going hard over the edge always made for something brilliant and feverish, warning her of the crushing joys to come. She raced harder toward it, bucking harder, getting ready to burn and give in to what was too grand to help.

Drunkenly heaving and meeting those slams upward, Tharja hit another orgasm, quivered and heaved and crashed under the wild joy of getting pushed over the line. She came hard, shrieking out in mad ecstasy as the cum filled her pussy again, flooding her womb up. How many times had it been tonight? How many more would it be? Tharja was blissfully lost to the continued delights hitting her, and as the tug of wicked hands rolled her over and shoved her onto her back for even more, she remained utterly committed to giving up harder.  
************************  
Olivia awoke with no recollection of the night before, damn near at lunch. The spell only broke at dawn, and she had fucked the dark mage up to the peeks of sunlight over the horizon. Now, the spell was over, her cock was gone. She was sore, she was sticky, and she didn't remember any of it, but could tell something was amiss.

Doubly so for the fact that as she came to, she realized Tharja was all over her, grinding up on her side, peppering her with shameless kisses and adorations while rubbing her pussy against her thigh. Jizz leaked out of Tharja with startling volume, smearing onto Olivia’s skin, and there was a look of hopeless, mindbroken joy in her eyes as Tharja moaned, "Good morning, my love." She was now fixated on Olivia, the woman who fucked her until she broke, in all the ways she had been fixated on Robin.

"Tharja?" Olivia squeaked, staring in utter panic toward the dark mage. "What are you doing?"

"You don't remember last night?" Tharja purred. "You came in with a huge cock and you bred me all night. You knocked me up. I just know it. You're going to have to take responsibility for it, Olivia. I can't raise a child myself, and you'll need to stay."

Olivia wanted anything but to stay as the truly insane words shook her to her core. They were a threat. Something to be feared and fled from, but before she could slip out from under Tharja, the dark mage pinned her to the bed. "Let me go," Olivia whined.

"Mine," was all Tharja responded with, weaving her hex again and putting Olivia once more under the trance. "I'm going to develop a version of this spell that makes you my hypnotized fucking machine for life," she moaned. "I want the woman I fell in love with last night. And her cock, too!" As the massive shaft grew from Olivia's loins once more, Tharja was right there, ready to slam herself down onto it and begin her reckless pursuit once more of the pleasures she needed more than anything.

"I love you too," Olivia said, her voice flatter and less animated, as the trance began to rumble across her, its powerful effects underscored by her tugging Tharja to ride her regrown cock and rekindle their passions through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
